Environmental and cost concerns associated with traditional energy systems are increasing in today's energy conscious society. Concerns about oil and natural gas prices, and environmental concerns highlighted by recent hurricanes and other natural disasters have focused attention on alternative energy sources and systems.
So called ‘clean energy’ offers much hope for alleviating today's energy concerns. For example, today's solar technologies provide significant economic and environmental advantages for homeowners. Deployment of solar technologies is widely encouraged through financial incentives offered by local, regional as well as federal energy rebate programs.
Yet, despite these advantages and incentives many homeowners remain reluctant to convert from conventional fuel based systems to advanced solar and other alternative energy technologies. Part of the reluctance stems from the time, expertise and cost associated with converting from a conventional energy system to an alternative energy system such as a solar energy system. The current marketplace does not offer consumers sufficient information about costs and benefits of energy systems to allow a potential purchaser to make an informed choice when considering alternative energy systems.
For example, sizing a homeowner's particular roof-space including all the relevant features of that particular roof space typically requires an on-site visit by a technician. Further, it is presently not possible to remotely evaluate shading issues or other local factors that might impact the performance of a particular system. Nor is it possible for potential purchasers to visualize a system as it would appear installed on the purchaser's actual roof. As a result, information available to a purchaser about engineering requirements, aesthetic results, cost and environmental impact of a system considered for purchase is limited.
What are needed are systems and methods that provide consumers, contractors, third party vendors and others with convenient, comprehensive and site-specific information for use in provisioning a site with a solar energy system. Further needed are systems and methods that provide a potential purchaser with site specific information related to energy system costs, benefits and aesthetics of alternative energy systems.